


Home and Hearth for Misfits

by LoudenSwainfangirl



Series: Misfits [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, happy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudenSwainfangirl/pseuds/LoudenSwainfangirl
Summary: Epilogue taking place two and half years where Home for Misfits ended.





	Home and Hearth for Misfits

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @tricia_16 for motivating me to finish this! 
> 
> Did I mention, I love Chuck?!?

“Everybody! On the count of three! One! Two! Three! Drop that sheet” Dean yells with the small crowd gathered before him. They burst into a round of applause as they gaze up at the new store front.

Over Kim’s door is the word ‘ _Home_ ’. Over the door to the right, in the same blue scripted letters are the words ‘ _& Hearth_ ’. Centered and slightly below them the new restaurant’s name is complete with the words ‘ _For Misfits_ ’.

“I may not be hip to all American slang but isn’t the term ‘Hearth and Home’?” Crowley asks.

“Yes, it is” Castiel pipes up before Dean can sling an insult Crowley’s way “but ‘hearth’ refers to an oven; therefore, it needs to be over the door of the restaurant, not the bar.” He shifts the squirmy two year old from his left hip to his right as she tries to break free of her father’s arms.

Crowley remains silent as he studies the sign, slowly nodding his head up and down. “ _Home & Hearth For Misfits_. Yeah, I like that. I find that to be quite perfect.”

“Wow! Praise from Caesar himself!” Chuck says.

“Hell ya, it’s perfect” Charlie pipes up. “When do we get to sample the grub and see the new digs? You all have been driving us crazy with the secrecy!”

Cassie, the photojournalist covering the opening of Home & Hearth for Misfits is standing off to the side snapping candid photos of the crowd. She lowers her camera and speaks to Kim, Dean and Castiel “I would love to get a few shots of the three of you between the two front doors.”

“Hey Claire Bear, can Uncle Chuck get a hug while this nice lady with the camera takes Papa, Daddy and Aunt Kimmy’s picture?” The little blonde hair, blue eyed beauty needs no further prompting before she's attempting to launch herself out of Castiel’s grip and into Chuck’s waiting arms. Chuck holds her like he's been holding children his whole life. He starts bouncing her a little as a distraction.

Claire begins to tug at Chuck’s beard but it doesn’t even phase him. His eyes are currently locked onto Kim as she poses between Dean and Castiel. The pride beaming off her is the same he feels for her latest accomplishment. Even though on paper, Chuck is part owner he's always made it very clear the bar and restaurant truly belong to the three of them. They have his full support in any way needed. He assists whenever or where ever he is needed. He tends bar, clears tables, creates ads for the newspaper and makes emergency runs to the grocery store for supplies. They alone deserve all kudos and praise given.

His attention returns to Claire as she struggles to get down. Chuck starts up a running commentary. He's a little proud of himself when he's able to decipher almost every word she babbles back to him in response.

“Take a look around, Claire, everyone we love is right here. There’s Uncle Sam and Aunt Briana. I can tell your cousins are very excited to play with you.” Claire lets out a happy squeal and Chuck has no doubts she understands exactly what he's telling her.

His gaze follows where her chubby little arm is pointing “Jodyyyyy!” she calls, waving her arm frantically. Ten feet away Jody meets Claire’s gaze and smiles wildly as she makes her way towards them.

“Hi, Jody” Chuck says in his quiet shy-like manner. Even though, over the last two and a half years, he's gotten to know every one of the people milling about the front of the restaurant, he still has a touch of anxiety. Old habits die hard sometimes.

“Hey there, Chuck. How’s the latest edition going?” As Jody leans in to give Chuck a one-armed hug, Claire latches onto her like a koala on a tree limb.

He and Jody both laugh as Claire plants a wet kiss onto her cheek. “It’s good, the fourth installment will hit the shelves next month.” He takes a moment to enjoy the way Jody’s eyebrows arch a little before continuing “Next month for the huddled masses, that is. My family’s copies should arrive next week.”

Jody lets out a deep sigh “Good! You sure know how to keep your audience on their toes”.

“Can’t blame a guy for milking it while he can, right? If I give you too much at once you may get bored.”

Jody lets out a snort “I don’t think you need to worry about anyone losing interest anytime soon. I guess a little suspense is good but please, do not torture us with such a long wait! It wasn’t very nice of you to leave us hanging with the teaser of _Skin_. Jensen, surrounded by police? Doesn’t look good!”

“Oh come on, we had a wedding to plan and then I was…enjoying my new bride”. Chuck can’t help the open mouth grin that spreads across his face as he remembers the day he was finally able to make Kim his wife.

 

The day couldn’t have gone more perfectly. The happy couple chose the park they had wandered into during their first date. With a gentle breeze blowing off the pond, the two exchanged their vows in a short and simple ceremony.

Kim’s simple, sleeveless dress was pale pink in color with silver accents on the empire waist. The chiffon skirt reached her toned calves. Her ebony locks were styled in her typical no non-sense way; the shaggy layers framed her face while the blue bottom layer caught the sunshine perfectly. Dean proudly stood up for Kim and Crowley was Chuck’s best man. Mary and Johnny served as a stunning flower girl and ring bearer.

The Bride flung her bouquet of pink and white daisies into the air as the justice of the peace announced them husband and wife. She didn’t even care where they landed (Donna caught it before it hit the ground), she only cared about getting her lips onto Chuck as fast as she could.

Chuck wore, at his bride’s request, an outfit similar to their first date; black dress slacks, short sleeved button-down shirt and a black pin striped vest. He smiles at the memory of her insistence that he wear his favorite, worn converse kicks.

 

“Okay I just want one more shot with Chuck and Claire and that should do it for outside.” Cassie is speaking over her shoulder to Chuck.

He blinks his eyes once and brings himself back to the present. Jody tells Chuck she’ll see him inside as she hands Claire back. Chuck passes her off to Dean before taking his place beside his wife, wrapping his arm around her waist. They hold their pose as Cassie captures the moment. “That should do it, we can head in whenever you're ready," Cassie tells Kim and Dean.

“Not so fast there, Pretty Lady,” Chuck tells Kim as she takes a step towards the door. He tugs at her waist, pulling her flush against his body. She lets out a startled sound but quickly snakes her arms behind his back, tucking her face into the crook of his neck. Chuck kisses the soft skin below her ear before whispering to her how happy he is to be by her side.

“Hey you two, get a room already. I can’t hold back this hungry crowd anymore!” Dean yells.

Chuck presses his lips firmly to Kim’s before, regretfully, pulling away. She laces her fingers through Chuck’s and leads him to the front door. Chuck lets go of her hand, “This is all you, go ahead,” he urges her as he heads to the back of the crowd.

Kim stands beside Dean as he places his hand on the door. “Alright you flock of impatient SOB’s, we are open for business!” Dean looks first to his right to wink at Kim and then to his left to smile at Castiel before opening the door and stepping aside just inside the door.

Kim and Castiel flank the outside of the door as everyone files inside. Cries of “oh wow”, “awesome”, “it smells fantastic in here”, and general words of happiness quickly fill the air. Kim takes Chuck’s hand once again and together they walk through the door.

Kim fights against a sudden wave of nausea as she watches her family admire the newly renovated space. It's been two and a half years since the accepted offer of the building first came through. The renovations of the building took a small amount of time considering how much needed to be done to bring the building up to code. The ceiling needed to be reinforced before they could remove the wall separating the two buildings. They built a kitchen towards the back of the restaurant and the electrical system was upgraded. The decor of the restaurant is a continuation from the bar. The round tables, slightly bigger that on the bar side, are the same cherry stain.

The renovations took less than a year, all together, to complete. The upgrades were put on hold several times in order to allow more valuable time for family occasions.

Chuck and Kim took a little time after the wedding to make Chuck’s house their home. Each room received a fresh coat of paint, new furniture and one of the three bedrooms was converted into a writing room. Kim’s studio apartment above the bar is, with the exception of her collection of Carver Edlund books and Star Trek memorabilia (those are at the house), basically the same. It's come in handy when Kim's been working late or, more often, when Chuck is working around the clock on a book. Even though he insists she come home, Kim likes to be able to give him the space. She doesn’t want him to feel guilty for working.

Dean and Castiel, after a year of waiting since submitting for adoption, were chosen by an expectant mother and they welcomed Claire Novak-Winchester into the family. Kim feels both men were put on this earth to be fathers. She suspects it won't be long before Claire has a sibling.

Sam and Briana’s tribe grew to five when Andrew (named after Briana’s father) joined Mary and Johnny. The kids are now 13 months, two years and five years respectively. Kim feels another wave of nausea when she thinks of who may come next.

A sudden hush falls over the room as Castiel’s deep voice fills the air. “If we could have everyone take a seat we can get this show on the road.”

Kim and Chuck sit down at the table to the right of Dean, Castiel and Claire.

“Alright, pipe down everyone,” Dean booms over the noise. “There're a few things I'd like to say.” He ignores the teasing groans, the loudest being Charlie. “This day took a little longer to arrive than we had originally planned but, as Kim is always telling us, things work out the way they're supposed to.” He smiles down at Claire before continuing.

“None of us would be here if it weren’t for Kim’s vision.” Without looking at her he knows Kim is shaking her head and opening her mouth to protest. He keeps his eyes trained on the crowd in front of him while pointing his finger to his right “Can it, Buckmaster! You know it’s true so just, for once, suck it up and accept the praise you deserve!” Now he looks at Kim, takes a moment to enjoy the blush spreading across her cheeks, and turns back to the room. “Most of you know the story of how Kim and I met.”

“But he's going to tell it anyway,” Castiel says dryly, cutting Dean off mid sentence. Laughter breaks out around the room.

“I haven’t heard it!” both Jody and Meg yell.

“Neither have I,” Kevin adds.

Dean smirks at Castiel “My apologies, please continue,” Cas is now grinning at his husband.

“As I was saying,” he starts off loudly before lowering his voice, “I was dishing out lukewarm slices of cafeteria lasagna when this meek little mouse held up her tray. Her voice was hardly above a whisper but the fire in her green eyes was as bright as a bonfire. Eventually our polite, generic exchanges turned more personal.”

“You weren’t sweet on him, were you?” Meg cries in disbelief.

The blush that had finally receded returns to Kim’s cheeks with a vengeance as her eyes grow wide. “No way!” She cries, shaking her head. “No, no, I saw his wedding ring the first time we spoke. The thought never crossed my mind.” She pauses before adding, “Well maybe in the split second before seeing the ring…”

As she lets her sentence hang Chuck drops the arm draped over the back of her chair onto her shoulders, giving them a playful squeeze.

Dean shakes his head, “Over the course of the semester we'd share lunch together and I was able to coax her out of her shell. Because, well, I’m adorable and no one can resist me.” Dean can feel Cas rolling his eyes without even looking.

“Eventually, , she told me about her dream of opening a bar. At first I was surprised, she didn’t seem the party girl type to me but the more she told me about what she really wanted to create, the more intrigued I became.”

“I have no doubt that every person in this room has, at one point in their lives, been made to feel unwelcome in some way. Maybe it was because of the way you were dressed, maybe it was because of the person you were with, or maybe you just didn’t feel comfortable being around so many people.”

There're many murmurs in agreement floating around the room. “We've all felt it. I think I speak for everyone in this room when I say that's never been felt here. From the very beginning, Kim’s number one priority has been to make every person who walks through that door feel welcome and accepted. I've never felt prouder to be a part of something. Everyone, please, raise your glass to Kim.”

They all cry Cheers as Dean walks over to give Kim a hug. He returns to his seat while she remains standing.

“Well, shit Dean, I've made it all day without crying so thanks for that,” she laughs as she wipes her eyes with a napkin. Her hand is trembling as she reaches for her own water glass, takes a drink and sets the glass back down. She feels her nerves calm when Chuck reaches up and places his hand at the small of her back. She leans into his touch, grateful for his presence.

“In all seriousness, thank you for your kind words. Honestly, I feel so very blessed to have each and every one of you in my life. Dean you and Castiel have been my best friends and the brothers I always wanted. I don’t know if I could've done this without you both, your support has been unwavering. I have met so many beautiful souls over the years and I just love you all so very much. Please, forgive me as I play favorites. Kim looks down at Chuck and cups his face in her hand. “Baby, you flipped my world upside down the moment you shuffled through that door.” Chuck kisses the hand on his jaw and waits for her to continue.

“Enough with the mushy stuff, I just want to introduce a few people before we eat. A few months ago, I finally shook myself out of denial and forced myself to accept the fact I would be losing my chef. With Dean’s seal of approval, I welcomed aboard Benny LaFitte.” She turns and points to a man standing at the back of the restaurant. He has broad shoulders, a short crop of hair that comes to a widow’s peak and a trim beard. He gives a short wave to the room as Kim continues. “This is Benny’s wife, Andrea, and their little boy Jacques.” This time she points to a beautiful woman and adorable boy sitting with Kevin and Meg. “Before luring him to the dark side, Benny was the head chef at _The Crawfish_ down on 5th street.” The room fills with murmurs of praise. “I just hope you all feel welcome in our family and decide to stay.”

“Well, I know I have a large chef hat to fill but we already feel at home here. We thank you all.” The sound of the Bayou purrs through the large man’s voice.

“Benny made our dinner this evening. He'll primarily be the cook over at the bar end but I have a feeling both kitchens will be a collaboration of love.” Both Dean and Benny are nodding their heads in agreement.

“We've also welcomed aboard a few more staff members. Dean and I wanted them to join us for dinner but all four of them insisted on making tonight a dry run.” She gestures to the four people dressed in uniforms standing near the back of the restaurant with Benny. “Most of you know Jody’s daughter Alex, and Alfie's been working with us as a busboy for a few years. Please welcome also, Ben and Tricia. Go easy on them folks.” On Kim’s nod, the four head back into the kitchen to fetch dinner.

“After dinner, I have a little surprise planned for you. I’m hoping to try something new and I'd like your help in getting it off to a great start.”

“Does it have anything to do with that fancy new stage over there?” Donna asks.

Kim laughs, “Maybe! You'll all just have to stick around and see!”

The delicious aroma of the food wafts through the air ahead of Alex, Alfie, Tricia and Ben as they emerge from the kitchen, balancing large trays on their shoulders. They efficiently deposit large bowls of steaming shrimp gumbo, platters of beef roast and carrots, mashed potatoes, gravy, green beans with bacon, green salads, and baskets of French bread. For tonight, the dinner will be served family style.

Kim leans back into her chair, allowing herself to become lost in the moment as she watches her loved ones pass dishes around, filling their plates, talking and laughing. Her trance is broken when she feels Chuck’s warm hand on her shoulder.

“Honey, you might want to fill your plate before Dean comes over and swipes what's left.” She looks over to see him eyeing up their platter of roast.

“I’m too nervous to eat, I’ll just have some bread,” she tells him as she reaches for a piece.

Chuck watches her tear the bread but never sees any make its way into her mouth. “Are you sure? I haven’t seen you eat anything all day.”

Kim drops the bread onto her plate and leans over to kiss Chuck. “I ate a sandwich while you and Cas were picking up ice. Don’t worry, Baby, I’m good.”

He leans back in for another kiss, “I love you and you're incredible. I just don’t want you to overdo it.”

Kim kisses him a third time “Thanks. You ain’t so bad yourself.”

“What do you think that’s all about?” Chuck asks Kim as he gestures with his chin towards Crowley.

She studies the man for a moment. “Do you mean the way he's dressed?” Crowley, normally seen wearing jeans, short sleeved shirts and the occasional spiked accessories is now clad in dress pants and a long-sleeved dress shirt. When Kim had greeted him earlier in the day she'd given him a warm hug and told him how nice he looked. She thought maybe he was dressed for the occasion but now she's starting to wonder if he has an ulterior motive. “Or the fact that he has checked first his watch and then the front door five times in the last 15 minutes?”

Chuck opens his mouth and is about to say ‘both’ when the front door opens. He and Kim watch as Crowley stands and hugs the tall, lanky young man with shaggy brown hair. She takes Chuck’s hand, “Come on, the suspense is killing me,” she tells him as she stands, pulling Chuck with her.

Crowley sees them approach. “Kimberly, Chuck, I would like you to meet my son.” He lays a hand on the man’s arm “Gavin this is Kim and Chuck Shurley, despite how I tease them relentlessly, they are two of my dearest friends.”

Gavin shakes Chuck’s hand. Kim ignores his out stretched hand and instead pulls him into a hug. She is surprised by the Scottish accent that comes with his words.

“It is so nice to finally meet you both. My father has told me so much about you.”

“Gavin lives with his mother in Scotland. Now that he has turned 16 she has allowed him to travel here. Up until now, I've always gone to him."

“Ah, so that’s where you always disappear to. We always thought you were traveling for business,” Chuck says to Crowley.

“It's so nice to meet you, Gavin. You're just in time for dessert, please join us.”

Chuck and Kim watch father and son as they take a seat at the table. “Did he ever mention his son to you?” Chuck asks Kim.

“There've been a few comments he's made over the years to make me wonder but no, he's never confirmed my suspicions.” She shrugs her shoulders, “I always figured he had his reasons and I’m okay with that.”

“Hmmm,” Chuck answers. “I don’t think I've ever seen that man so happy.” For one brief moment, he allows himself a flicker of sadness knowing he never had a parent look at him that way. The moment is gone just as quickly as it had arrived. He knows, one day hopefully soon, he'll be able to give his child what he never had.

Kim lays her head onto Chuck’s shoulder, “It is a nice thing to see.”

Chuck kisses the top of her head. “I'm grateful to be a part of this happy little world.”

She lifts her head to smile at him and is about to say something when the Voyager Theme song sounds from Kim’s pocket. She pulls out her phone to look at the screen. Chuck sees who the call is from, kisses her cheek and tells her he's going to grab a piece of pie before Dean cleans them out.

With pie in hand, Chuck joins Sam, Briana and their three kids. He's hardly settled into his seat when Johnny is reaching for Chuck. Briana answers Chuck’s unspoken question with a nod and proceeds to unbuckle the boy from his booster seat. Even though the little boy was only a few weeks old when Chuck first met Sam and his family, he and Johnny have always been drawn to each other. He sits contently on Chuck’s lap, sharing his pie, while the adults catch up.

The younger Winchester and his family live closer to Madison. Sam runs a small law firm and Briana is a child psychologist. The two hour distance makes visiting as often as they all would like difficult but they manage to find the time. “So, when're you going to give my kids a playmate?” Sam asks with a grin.

Briana slaps his arm “Sam, you know that isn’t a nice thing to ask someone. Don’t you remember how irritating it was to be constantly asked that?”

Chuck thinks back to a moment six months ago. He was sitting on the edge of their bed, Kim was standing at her dresser, getting ready to open the bar. She snapped on her leather cuff bracelet and was reaching for the other cuff with one hand and her birth control pills with the other. “Wait!” he'd called out to her.

She froze, both hands still holding the items. He got up from the bed and slowly approached her. In an effort to allow his brain to catch up to his mouth, he took her other cuff and snapped it around her wrist. He slid his hand from the leather strap into her hand. With the other, he gently took the pack of pills and put them on the dresser. He had taken a deep breath and lifted his gaze to meet her emerald green eyes. “I want to have a baby with you. I think I’m, no,” he shakes his head “I _know_ , I’m ready for that next step with you. What do you say, Beautiful?”

Chuck laughs softly “It’s okay, Bri. Um, actually, I probably shouldn’t say anything but we've been trying.”

Briana’s eyes grow wide “Really? You're right, you probably shouldn’t have said anything but I’m glad you did! That's fantastic! You're going to be such a great Dad.”

As if to prove her point, Chuck doesn’t even think twice as he accepts the piece of mushy apple Johnny is thrusting into his mouth with his dirty little fingers. “Yummy,” he tells the proud boy as he kisses his soft little head. He accepts the wet wipe Sam hands him and cleans the boy’s hands and face.

Briana stands to greet Kim as she weaves her way through the tables to join them. The women hug and although their voices are low, Chuck hears Briana ask if she is feeling okay. He makes note of how pale her face is and doesn’t completely believe her when Kim answers, “Oh, I’m fine. Maybe just a little tired, today has been such an emotional roller coaster for me.”

Kim doesn’t have a chance to say anything further before Castiel has joined their group. He first hugs Sam, kisses Briana on the cheek, high fives the older kids, runs a finger over Andrew’s sleeping face, nods at Chuck then slips an arm around Kim’s waist. He leans in very close and whispers something into her ear. She pulls back just enough to look him in the eye and speaks out loud. “Oh good,” she says “he found us. I just spoke to him on the phone to confirm the directions. I’ll be…what?” she asks Castiel when she realizes he's staring intently at her face.

He tilts his head a little then kisses her forehead. “You don’t seem to be running a fever,” he mutters.

Kim lets out a loud huff. “I’m fine, why does everyone keep insinuating I'm sick?”

Chuck looks up at her with hooded eyes “Because, Baby, you're as white as these cloth napkins and I haven’t seen you eat a thing all day. I think you need to take a little break.” He stands up, rests Johnny on his hip, and moves closer to Kim. He looks to Castiel, pleading with his eyes for a little back up.

“I think Chuck'is right, I’ll go meet-”

Kim cuts him off with a hand to his arm, “No. I’m fine, really. I’ll go meet our guest. We have so much more fun ahead for this evening. First, I gotta ask though, why did you kiss my forehead? Most people use the back of their fingers to check for fever.”

Castiel smiles warmly, “That’s the way my mother would always check if I was running a fever. She would tell me the lips are so much more sensitive than the fingers or hand.” He shrugs, “I never minded. It’s always nice to receive a kiss from a loved one, especially when you aren’t feeling well. When Claire began teething she would often run a slight fever and I found it to be true. It's easier to detect a difference in temperature.”

“Huh,” Chuck says, “I like that, we'll have to remember that one.”

“Really, I’m fine. I appreciate everyone’s concern. I’m just a little tired.” Kim looks over her shoulder and gives a little wave. “I gotta go, Cas Honey, can you gather everyone over to the other side?”

He nods his head as she scurries off, “No problem.”

She crosses the room and shakes hands with a man who reminds Chuck of a giant teddy bear. He has massive broad shoulders, a baby face with deep dimples and a head of curly brown hair.

“If I could have everyone’s attention,” Castiel uses his booming teacher voice and everyone immediately quiets. “Thank you,” he continues in a quieter tone, “Kim has a little something for everyone if you could all be so kind and move over to the middle of this fine establishment. Tricia is waiting at the bar if you need to take a moment to freshen up your drinks before settling at a table.”

Chuck feels the excitement level in the room immediately rise. He himself has been looking forward to this particular part for several weeks.

Johnny leans towards his Dad so Chuck passes him off before claiming a center table towards the back of the bar.

The small performance area that Kim has created is located on the north wall of the large rectangle space. The bar and the restaurant serve as bookends to the stage, or as Chuck’s Trekkie wife prefers to call it, “the neutral zone”. In the space that once held the digital juke box, now holds a small piano, two microphones and two guitars propped on stands. The stage Dean built is only one step high but it's enough to elevate the performers above the rest of the room.

Kim steps up to one of the microphones and a hush settles over the crowd. “Hi everyone!” She pauses as the crowd says ‘Hi’ back. “This is something I' like to try out and I could really use your feedback tonight. I'd like to be able to offer a spotlight to local, up and coming artists. Every Friday night I'll invite one or two musicians, authors or poets to share their craft. I want to help boost the arts in any way I can. So, what do you all think?”

The room bursts into applause and encouraging cheers. “As long as there isn’t any karaoke!” Dean yells from the right of the stage.

“Got that right, no one wants to hear you sing “I’m Too Sexy”, you jerk” Sam responds from the left of the stage.

“Oh, can it, Bitch. Everyone loves when I sing,” Dean shoots back.

Kim holds out her hands, palms out, towards each guy “Hey now boys, house rules still apply. Don’t make me point to my sign. Not to mention the little ears present.”

Both Winchesters, in unison say, “Sorry Mom.”

Kim nods her head once than smirks. “That’s better, I love you boys. So tonight, we have our first guest and I'm so excited for you all to see this phenomenal guy, he has the voice of an angel. Castiel was the first to tell me about him when he caught a performance at the University. For those of you that don't know, that would be Marquette University. So please, let’s give him a warm Misfits welcome to Mr. Jason Manns!”

The crowds erupts in applause and Chuck hears Kevin yell, “No way! I’ve caught many of his shows on campus, this is going to be a great!”

The teddy bear of a man picks up one of the guitars, slips the shoulder strap over his head and steps up to the microphone. Kim gives Jason a hug before leaving the stage to sit with Chuck.

“Wow, I sure hope I can live up to that great set up, thanks Kim!”

“We know you will” Kevin yells.

“Hey Kim, how much did you have to pay these folks to be so nice?” he asks in a soft spoken voice.

She shakes her head, “No need to, I know you already have fans in the audience. How do you think I found you?”

Jason flashes his dimples. “Well alright, what do you say we play some music?” Everyone whistles and cheers. “For those of you who don’t know me, I tend to mix up my shows with my own original music and several covers. If there's something you would like to hear, shout it out and I’ll do what I can to accommodate.”

“You may be opening a big can of worms with this crowd” Ellen teases.

“That’s all part of the fun, Darlin,” he smirks. “Enough of my rambling. This first one is called _Need My Muse to Dance_.”

Kim leans into Chuck, rocking with him to the beat of the music. As the second song starts Kim heads over to the bar.

“Hey Tricia, how’s it going? Need anything?”

“No, I think we're all set over here. This guy is great. I gotta say, I’m really excited about your idea!”

Kim nods her head “Thanks, I am too. I hope it does well, local artists could use every bit of exposure available to them.” She takes a moment to study Tricia’s crop of short blonde hair with a streak of blue running over her left eye. “I really like your hair. I used to color my hair in vibrant colors like that. I kind of miss it.”

Tricia’s smile is radiant as she exclaims “Yeah! You should start again! I bet it looks fabulous against the black!”

“You know, maybe I will.”

“What can I get you?”

“I’ll take a tall glass of ice water with lemon and a rum and coke, please.”

While Kim waits, she stops at a few of the tables, checking on everyone’s drink status. She doesn’t even need to look up to know the owner of the warm hand pressing down between her shoulder blades. “You're supposed to be enjoying the show, not working. You know that’s why we pay them the big bucks.”

Kim snorts in Dean’s face “Big bucks by who’s standards?”

“In all seriousness, you need to sit down, enjoy the evening.”

Kim sees Tricia approaching with her drinks and takes a step towards the bar and stumbles. Luckily Dean was still hip to hip with her.

“Whoa, hey I got you.” Dean wraps an arm around her waist, steadying her.

“I’m good, just trying out my new feet tonight,” she says trying to make light of it but he knows she's full of it by the way her eyes are pressed closed and her breathing has gotten heavy.

Her eyes flutter open and she smiles weakly. After a deep breath in she pulls out of Dean’s embrace. She shoots a look over her shoulder, grateful to see Chuck watching the stage. “Really, I’m good. Thanks. How is it you're always there when I need you?"

She seems steadier on her feet so he pushes down the urge to smother her with his concern. “Anything for you. How about I carry these back for you?”

“That would be great, thanks.”

Dean takes the glasses from Tricia with a ‘thanks’ and a wink. The way her face becomes flush all the way to her ears does not escape Kim.

“Water! Are you really drinking water?”

“Oh come on, how often do you see me drink?”

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right.”

Right before they get to Kim’s table she leans up to Dean’s ear. “Do me a solid and not mention my little stumble to Chuck. He’s already worried about me and I don’t want to add to his anxiety.”

Even though he doesn’t want to, he tells her he will. He sets the glasses down, kisses the top of Kim’s head then leaves to join Castiel and his brother.

Chuck waits while Kim downs half the glass of water then pulls her into his arms. His mouth is close to her ear, his warm breath sends shivers down Kim’s spine “What I wouldn’t give to sneak upstairs. Just give me15, 20 minutes tops.”

Kim giggles “That’s all, huh? You sure know how to woo a girl!”

He laughs softly “That would only be the appetizer.”

Kim nuzzles her nose into the hallow of Chuck’s neck “Well, now you're talking.”

Up on stage, Jason is just finishing the last chord of _Mad World_ , requested by Crowley. “Now, if you're done necking back there, I would love it if you would join me up here, Mrs. Shurley.”

“Oh, oh,” Chuck says, “I don’t think hearing that will ever get old.”

“No, I’ll get old before that happens. Wish me luck!”

He gives her behind a little smack. “You don’t need luck!”

At first, Chuck watches the crowd as Kim picks up her guitar. He isn’t disappointed when he sees the looks of pure surprise and excitement.

Chuck didn’t even know Kim played the guitar until she moved into his house three months after they started dating. She had told him she hadn’t played in years and in fact, Dean didn’t even know she owned a guitar. It took another five weeks of him badgering her to play for him before she finally gave in.

It didn’t take long for her to remember how much she loved playing. Now Kim will play for Chuck on a regular basis. He falls deeper in love with her every single time.

“Take it easy on me, folks. I’ve never played for a crowd bigger than two.”

“We love you Kim!” Jo yells out, making Kim feel like a rock star.

She breaths out a laugh “I love all of you, more that you'll ever know. My husband is the one who's good with stringing words together and making them sound meaningful,” she jokes, “so I needed to find another way to express how much I truly feel about you all. I’m burrowing someone else’s words but please know they don’t mean any less to me. This is _I Hope You Dance_.”

She steps back from the mic to take a minute to search out Chuck’s face. Her nerves instantly calm when she sees his dazzling smile. Her fingers are amazingly steady as Jason counts out the beat. They've only played together a handful of times but you wouldn’t know it by their perfect synchronization and harmony.

The last note fades into loud cheers, whistles and yelling.

“All these years and you've holding out on us, Love! My feelings are hurt.” Crowley’s voice easily carries above the loud crowd.

“Aww, I love you too! Now tell me your first name and I’ll sing another one.”

Yeah, what gives, Man!” Bobby calls out.

“We’ve only known each other for, what, six years?” Kim continues. She looks over at Gavin and sees a rebellious glint in his eye as he mouths a name.

“Fergus? Did I read that right?” Crowley’s mouth drops open in disbelief until he follows Kim’s gaze resting on his son.

“Betrayed by my own flesh and blood!” He cries with a playful slug to Gavin’s arm. The crowd laughs and several tease him.

“Hey, Tricia,” Kim cries into the mic “bring Gavin a double of whatever he's drinking. Oh wait, minor in the building. Make that a coke!”

“This next one is dedicated to the one who gives me reason to get up every morning, he's the man I look forward to seeing every evening and he's the reason I treasure every minute in between.”

“Kimberly!” Castiel cries out “Chuck and Dean are in the room, we'll be discovered for sure!”

“Don’t worry, Honey, I have a different tune in mind for you. Something along the lines of _Ten Thousand Angels_. Not too many country fans out there, huh? Well anyway, this next one, though, is for my husband. Every line of this song is true.

Jason sets down his guitar as Kim starts to play.

 _I can feel his heartbeat from a thousand miles._  
_And the heavens open every time he smiles._  
_I’m runnin to him, that’s where I belong_  
_I’m runnin to him, like a river song._

Jason steps up to the mike to provide the harmony.

 _He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love._  
_He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love._

 _He got a fine sense humor, when I’m feeling down._  
_And I’m running to him, when the sun goes down._  
_He takes away my trouble, he takes away my grief, he takes away my heartaches and I go right to sleep._

 _He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love._  
_He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love._

 _Yes, I need him, in the day time. And yes, I need him in the night. Yes, I want to throw my arms around him. Kiss and hug him and I’ll kiss and hug him tight._  
_When I’m returning from a long day, he give me some sweet lovin’ it brightens up my day. It makes me righteous and yes it makes me whole. It makes me mellow right down to my soul._

 

Kim’s cheeks flush a little when she hears a few calls of “yeah baby” (Sam), and “that’s what I’m talking about” (Donna). By the time Kim is finishing the last chorus, she is grinning from ear to ear and her eyes are locked on the bearded man in the back row.

 

 _He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love._  
_He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love._

 

Kim lays a flat hand over the strings and mouths “I love you” to her husband. Her eyes briefly rest on the bar stool closest to the front door as she remembers the first time he crashed, or more accurately, shuffled into her world.

“Thanks everyone. I think it’s time I hand the stage back over to the professional.”

“Ah, come on, I think you've at least one more in you!” Jason tells her. “What do you say, everyone?”

Kim sighs dramatically into the microphone “If you're going to twist my arm, then I’ll stay for one more.”

“I want to hear _Jeremy_!” Dean hollers.

“Jeepers, Winchester! Are you hoping to see me crash and burn?”

“I've been on road trips with you. Not only do you know that one backwards and forwards but you do it well so nut up, Woman!” He punctuates each word with a jab of his finger.

Kim turns to Jason, hoping he doesn’t know the song. He covers the microphone more out of habit, the room is small enough they don’t actually need microphones. Instead, he leans in close to her ear “I’ll play and back you up with harmony if you take lead vocals.” She's finding it hard to say no to the spark dancing behind his green eyes. “You got this!” he tells her with an encouraging nod of his head.

Despite her fear she thinks, what the hell you only live once. She takes a deep breath, searching Chuck out again. He blows her a kiss and nods his head once to her. Knowing Chuck is near makes Kim willing to try anything. He makes her feel brave and she wants to make him proud. She nods to Jason and before she can run off the stage he's strumming the first chord.

The first few lines feel a little off to Kim, like something is missing. Jason’s lone guitar sounds beautiful but it isn’t right. Then, as if he's reading her mind, Crowley begins to knock out the drum beat on his table. A table is in no way a suitable replacement for a drum set but, for now, it'll do. She makes a mental note to find a drum set, maybe she could talk him into playing. The additional beat is just enough to allow her to let out her inner rock star. Her eyes close and her ears shut out everything except the music.

On the last note her eyes open and the sounds around her come flooding into her ears. Her family is going wild, standing on their feet. Kim sputters out a thank you, hugs Jason and scurries off the stage. She thanks everyone as she passes, accepts the one-armed hugs, high fives and fist bumps. The man whom she's trying to reach is, as he always is, waiting patiently. Chuck is standing at their table, full row of perfect white teeth on display because he's grinning from ear to ear. The crinkles at his eyes run deep and his stunning blue eyes are glistening.

Chuck encircles his wife in a wide embrace, squeezing her tightly. He can feel her heartbeat thumping wildly against his chest. “I say forget this whole bar scene. We need to get you on the road. What do you say? I’ll be your manager. I'll fight off the groupies after every show and we can have wild sex in a different city every night. In fact, lets head upstairs and we can start in this city!”

Kim's laughing at the ridiculous notion but her tone is serious when she pulls her head off his chest. She never wants to leave his arms. “No, if you don’t mind, I think I’ll pass. I'm very content being exactly where I am.”

He cups her face and smiles warmly at her “By your side is where I want to be.” He presses their lips together.

“Don’t make me throw a bucket of ice water on you, Boss!” Meg calls.

Their lips part but their faces remain close, noses almost touching. “You're amazing. That was amazing. I love you so much. You make me want to do crazy shit like that! Well almost,” he adds.

“That was some crazy shit alright!” Her voice is raspy and the reality of what she's just done finally hits her and she feels a bit dizzy. She sits down in her chair and grabs her glass of water. The two love birds settle in to enjoy the rest of the show.

Jason finishes with his song _The One Who Lifts Me Up_ and a cover of Prince’s _Kiss_ (requested by, of all people, Bobby). The room is once again on their feet and clamoring to purchase a copy of his album _Move_. He happily signs each CD with words of gratitude.

Kim and Dean head over to say good bye to Jason and to help him pack up his gear. Outside the sky is darkening with an approaching thunderstorm and he wants to get on the road before it hits.

Briana and Mary plop down beside Chuck. “Aunt Kimmy is awesome!” five-year-old Mary cries.

“Got that right, Baby Girl!” Briana high fives her daughter. To Chuck she says, “None of us knew she could play guitar, let alone sing like that! I mean, I’ve heard her sing to the radio plenty of times but that was,” she covers Mary’s ears “holy shit!” she finishes.

Mary giggles as her mother drops her hands “I still heard you Mama! You sound like Uncle Dean.”

Chuck laughs at the exchange. “I came across her guitar case when we were moving her stuff into the house. It took me forever to talk her into playing for me. It took even longer for her to let Castiel and Dean in on the secret.” Chuck laughs again at Bri’s raised eyebrow. “You didn’t know Dean was capable of keeping a secret, did you?”

Bri snorts, “Not the Dean I know and love. What was the first song she played for you?”

Chuck smiles at the memory. “Actually, the song she did tonight. _Crazy Love_ ”. I wanted her to play at our reception but she was adamant opening night be the night everyone finds out.”

“Being around the two of you is either going to make me Diabetic from the sweetness or melt from how hot the two of you are together.”

Chuck flicks his wrist outward, palm flat out, shaking his head and screwing his face up in bafflement “Oh come on! I've seen you and Sam together! It’s a wonder you don’t have more than three kids!”

Briana’s laughter is cut short when she realizes Chuck has grown very pale. “What’s wrong?” He's staring intently at Kim as she picks up empty glasses from a table.

Chuck doesn’t hear Briana as pieces are starting to fall into place in his brain. He shoves his chair back and strides over to Kim. He gently turns her around by her shoulders, takes the glasses out of her hands, placing them back onto the table.

“Hey, Handsome, what’s up?”

He doesn’t say anything, just searches her eyes trying to push against the hope rising in his chest.

“What’s wrong? You're starting to make me nervous, Baby.”

“Baby.” Is all he says, his voice barely above a whisper.

“What?” she asks.

“You, _we_ , are going to have a baby.” He doesn’t ask, just makes a statement.

Kim’s cheeks become flushed and her eyes blink. “Yes, we are. How did you know? I was going to tell yo-” he cuts her off with a loud whoop sound, picks her up in his arms and spins her once before setting her back down onto the floor.

“Whoa, cowboy, please don’t ruin this moment by making me puke!”

He manages to say “sorry” before ravaging her mouth. He moves from her mouth and begins to plant soft kisses over her face, neck, and hair. “I didn’t think I could be happier than the moment I married you but, somehow, I am.”

Chuck picks her up again, only this time he doesn't spin her around.

Gradually, they both remember they're not alone. They find themselves surrounded by their loved ones as they shower them with love and congratulations.

“I’m going to be a father!” Chuck yells out to the room, pure joy in his voice. Reality must sink in because his next cry is “Oh shit! I’m going to be someone’s father!” His voice has risen an octave and his face loses all color. Sam and Kevin each grab an arm before the expectant Daddy hits the deck. They lower him onto a chair while Castiel hands him a glass of water. Everyone is amused by his discomfort.

Crowley slaps him on the back, “Don’t worry, ole Chum, you'll be a natural.” In a stage whisper, he adds “It’s a good thing the little tyke will have Kim.”

Chuck groans and drops his head into his hands.

Donna swats Crowley in the arm “Can it Fergus.” She emphasizes Crowley’s first name before taking Chuck’s hand.

He finally looks up at her, the fear in his eyes is evident. “Sweetie, all you need to do is love that little baby, the rest will fall into place.”

“Yeah Man,” Sam tells him “it’s not like you're in this alone.”

“Not only that, but you're really great with our kids. I’ve never seen Johnny connect with anyone like he does with you,” Briana says.

Wanting to help his uncle, Johnny runs over and climbs up into Chuck’s lap, wrapping his little arms around his neck.

Chuck hugs the boy close, closing his eyes. Kim leans down and places a kiss amongst Chuck’s unruly, curly locks. He opens his eyes and looks up at his wife. The fear has been replaced with happiness once again. “We got this,” he tells her confidently.

 

Hours later, after everyone has left the party, Chuck and Kim are laying in their bed facing each other, hands intertwined. The patter of rain through the open windows and the thunder rolling in the distance serves as their soundtrack.

“How're you doing, Baby? Are you still scared?” Kim asks Chuck as she cards her fingers through his hair.

“Maybe a little. Are you?"

“Hell ya I am but I have you and that's all I’ve ever needed. With you, I can do anything. I know that together, we'll give this wee one everything we never had.”

Chuck’s hand slides down Kim’s body and rests on her stomach. “I never imagined myself as a father. That was, until the day I met you. After that, I couldn’t imagine anything else.”

Kim runs feather light fingers over her husband’s handsome face. She traces the scar above his left eye then runs them down to run through his beard. The two of them fall asleep as the thunder rolls and the room flashes with lightening.

 

A beam of sunshine streaks across the bar when the front door of the bar opens. Kim continues her conversation with Kevin but lifts her eyes to watch the man as he strides through the door.

“Hi there, Handsome! Come on in, promise we don’t bite…hard.”

He takes a seat on the stool nearest the entrance. “Damn, and I’ve heard such good things about this place. Oh well,” he shrugs his shoulders “guess it wasn’t meant to be.” No longer able to play along, Chuck’s face splits into a grin, the tip of his tongue catching in his front teeth.

Kim walks around the bar, hand resting on her rounded belly. “I’m afraid I can’t lean over the bar anymore.” She slides between Chuck’s knees and leans in for a kiss. Chuck bends in half to kiss his little one next.

“So, have you settled on any names yet?” Kevin asks.

“No, but we still have two months to figure that out. I have faith the right name will come to one of us.”

“For now, we've been calling him or her Little Misfit,” Chuck says.

Kevin nods his head. “That sounds about right.”

Benny comes strolling out of the kitchen, sees Chuck and shakes his hand in greeting. “I’ve been hounding her all day to get off her feet and let me cover the bar but she wouldn't budge.  You have a stubborn one on your hands, Brotha.”

Chuck gazes Kim’s face “I wouldn’t change one bit of her.”

“As it should be. Now, take her home, I got this covered.”

“Thanks, Benny, I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon.”

“Good night, Dean!” she yells across the empty restaurant. Dean sticks his head around the corner of her kitchen. Kim jumps a little, when did he wonder over this way? They aren’t kidding when they say your brain goes to mush when you're pregnant, she thinks.

“Are you still here? Go home, you stubborn woman!” He tells her with a wink.

Kim shakes her head, bracing a hand on Chuck’s chest for balance, she stands up straight. “Good night, boys.”

Chuck wraps an arm around his wife, throws a backwards wave to Dean and Benny, then opens the door for Kim. They walk hand in hand, heading towards their other _Home & Hearth_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read!
> 
> Look me up on twitter @lydrewsmom or on Tumblr LoudenSwainfangirl
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated.
> 
> LTTU you all!
> 
> Michelle


End file.
